real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Living The Good Life
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan Candice arrives at Leshan and clicks really well with both Eleanor and Jaimy. When Candice goes to the woods, Eleanor says that she thinks Candice might be someone who thinks everything is yucky but then she sees Candice coming back with some wood, repairing the shelter. Eleanor and Jaimy are shocked. Ya'an Jessie, Yuri and Dotan decided to go on a adventure on the island. They wanna find some other fruit. Jessie manages to find some coconuts while Dotan has found bananas, again. When they almost gave up, Yuri shouts and he found a few passion fruits. Longnan While JJ lays in the shelter, he looks at Melissa and Katy doing each other's hair and talking about some clothing stores. JJ takes Katy into the woods and asks what her plan is. Katy tells JJ to stop being jealous and leaves him alone in the woods. Enshi As the only two-person tribe left, Edward is really worried. He feels like they might lose the upcoming challenge due to not having three people. Marcelles is less worried, he thinks that they got it. Shiyan Leon returns from the woods and found some coconuts. Louise and Tamara have been working on the shelter and made a campfire. They eat the coconuts and talk. Tamara makes an confessional, stating that those days are going slow and that she wants some action. Challenge The five tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge for this round. All tribes have to grab a torch and dip it into the fire. They then need to run with it through the fire to the platform. There they need to burn the rope to unlock a key. With that key they can open one of the four chests at the beach. The tribe that doesn't get a chest loses. Survivors ready? GO! All tribes quickly grab a torch and dip it into the fire. Ya'an has a short lead with Enshi and Shiyan behind them. Leshan manages to do really well, beating Shiyan. Longnan really struggles as Katy dropped the torch in the sea. They need to return. This also happens to Shiyan, making it the first time they do bad in the challenge. Ya'an finishes first, Enshi second and Leshan third. It's a battle between Shiyan and Longnan. Shiyan manages to get back on track. They quickly unlock the key and open the last chest meaning that Longnan will go to the first tribal council of the season. Longnan The trio got a hour to talk before they head to tribal council. Katy goes swimming while Melissa joins her. She says that JJ has been acting strange and that he must go home. Katy nods to her. As Katy returned from the beach, she heads to JJ and asks if he still wants to play with her. JJ says he does of course. Tribal Council Melissa, JJ and Katy arrive at tribal council. Jeff congratulates them for becoming the first tribe to go to tribal council. He asks JJ how it feels to be at tribal council and he states that it's impressive, finally voting someone out. Katy laughs, making Melissa feeling uncomfortable. The trio votes and Jeff then announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . JJ . . . Melisa . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush... . . . . . . Melissa (2-1) Melissa grins. She says she knew it and wishes both good luck. She gets her torch snuffed. Katy holds JJ's hand and says she would never betray him. JJ blushes. Final Words "I knew that I was going home. I came to their tribe as an addition so the moment we lost and Jeff told us to vote someone out, I knew it was gonna be me. I had fun though, I outplayed at least some people and I can't wait to speak to Tobias and go on a drink with him." - Melissa, 14th Place